


Things That Are Wet

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou reflects on how he got together with Touya as they take their first shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Are Wet

The water is running and Shindou is just _not_ sure he can do this. Because for all that people act like taking a shower is sexy whether you're with someone or not, Shindou just isn't sure. Because when he showers, he has a bad tendency to pee in the shower if he feels the need or to blow his nose into his hand and then wash it off in the spray. And if Touya joins him, he can't do those things. He can't get shampoo in his eyes and freak out and grab for the towel on the rack to wipe his face. He can't actually wait the whole three minutes that his conditioner is supposed to stay in (although, he isn't _really_ sure about that one.)

In a way, this is all Isumi's fault. Because Shindou didn't know he was gay for the longest time. He just hadn't thought about it. When everyone else was getting grown-up feelings, he was focused on go and Sai. And then Sai had left him and he was in all kinds of turmoil and he was avoiding everything to do with go which meant avoiding everyone his own age that he'd made a part of his life. But then Isumi had come to his house for that game. And Shindou had relented just to get it over with. He hadn't wanted to focus on the game, so he'd focused on Isumi and had discovered very quickly that the other boy had kind of gotten manly while he was in China and his long neck and kind eyes and broadened shoulders were, well, kind of hot. 

It was after he'd noticed these things that he'd focused on the go ban and had found Sai in his game and in himself and had broken down into a crying fit because things weren't as bad as they had seemed, but they were also somehow worse because now he had this idea that he liked boys and he had no clue what to do about it.

The next several months had been awkward as he seemed to scrutinize nearly every person under the age of 40 who sat opposite him in a game and he discovered, somewhat quickly, that he kind of had a type. He liked dark hair. He liked delicate features that still gave off a masculine overall effect. He liked someone who played a strong game of go. He liked hands. A _lot_. It hadn't taken long to realize that Touya was his type personified, but it had taken way too long for him to plan out his attack.

But they've been together for months and months now. They've had _sex_. _Multiple times_. Shindou likes where things are now, but _this_. It shouldn't trip him up. He's done communal showers before back when he played soccer. It's just different though when you've got ideas in your head that getting clean maybe isn't so much the point as being dirty. 

It's time, though. The water is warm enough, towels are set up, there are two fresh yukata waiting... Shindou is as ready as he can be, so he opens the bathroom door and says, "Hey, are you ready?"

Touya joins him in the doorway and he's already undoing his yukata. "Almost." Shindou watches Touya's slim fingers work their way across the fabric and he is already growing kind of hard and he is wondering if maybe he should have jerked off earlier so he wouldn't look like a complete pervert now, but then his eyes have moved lower and he sees that he isn't the only one.

Shindou pulls off his own yukata and swallows with a little trouble thanks to the dryness in his mouth. The yukata are left in the outer room. The inner room is getting a little steamy and Hikaru moves toward the falling water. "Is this a good temperature for you?"

Touya puts one hand into the spray and nods. "This is fine." He steps into the shower's spray and Shindou takes a deep breath and follows. The range of the spray itself is narrow, but they're both pretty thin so it isn't too difficult to manuever as they take turns getting wet enough. There's a stool sitting against the wall, but standing seems to be the thing to do. 

Shindou isn't exactly sure of what they're attempting to do here. Because Touya was the one who brought up the showering together and Shindou had pushed about it a little and finally got out that it was the shower itself on Touya's mind rather than attempting to take a bath together, so they're jumping straight in instead of doing a quick rinse and a soak before a shower that Shindou is used to doing. Still, the principle should be the same. Shindou grabs for a sponge and his bath gel and gets a lather going on the sponge. "Would you like me to wash your back?"

This seems to be the right thing for Shindou to ask because Touya nods and presents his back and Shindou grips Touya's left shoulder loosely as he starts with the sponge in the middle of Touya's back and moves it across glistening shoulderblades and down his spinal column and back up his sides and he is already fully hard just from watching thin streams of soapy water trail down Touya's back and over his ass. He moves the sponge to his left hand and scrapes the lather from the sponge with his right and brings it to the top of the cleft of Touya's ass and uses his fingers to massage the soap across the surface. Touya gasps and presses his hands against the wall so he can lean forward and spread his legs a little wider.

Shindou lets his fingers trail down a little further and to press just against Touya's fluttering hole and the temptation to just take him against the shower wall is pretty high, but he doesn't quite know exactly what Touya wanted out of this except to be wet with him. So he doesn't press too far inside and only really gets in the tips of two fingers and just gets extra horny at seeing the dimples that top each of Touya's ass cheeks fill with soapy lather. 

Touya shoves off of the wall and turns and Shindou is struck by how different his face looks when his hair is plastered against his head. It definitely isn't unattractive. He licks his lips and Touya tears the sponge from his hand and presses him face-first against the wall. Shindou kind of loves that Touya is typically mild-mannered, but has no problems with shoving Shindou around on a go ban or in bed or, seemingly, in the shower. It's kind of hot being pressed against the tile with Touya's soapy fingers just having their way with him. But it does bring one of his earlier concerns to light. He kind of has to pee. Like, not so bad he's going to lose it, but enough where he would normally be peeing in the shower right now because whoever designed Western-style bathrooms had the right idea with the toilet being _right there_. But he doesn't want Touya to think he's disgusting because Touya has yelled at him for how he keeps his room and how he doesn't iron his t-shirts and Shindou is just not sure how to broach the topic until Touya has soapy fingers massaging his balls and the urge is worse now, so he pulls away and turns so that his back is against the tile.

"Um, I'll be back in a minute."

"What's wrong?" Touya is twisting the sponge and then running it down his own front and leaving a soapy trail down to his hard red cock and Shindou is awestruck.

"I have to go to the toilet," he says quietly.

"Go in here," Touya says and runs his hand through the soap on his chest and teases at his nipples.

Shindou steps back toward the spray. "With you here?"

"Yeah."

"But... isn't that dirty?"

Touya's fingers trail down so he's rubbing the soap into his pubic hair and then trailing his fingers up his cock. "There's running water. What's the problem?"

And Shindou shrugs his left shoulder as his right hand comes down to grasp his cock. "But..."

And then Touya drops the bomb. "You know, I have wondered what it is that makes some people like that in a _sex_ way. Want to find out?"

"You... want me to pee on you?" Shindou can't decide if this is kinky or if it's getting into the realm of weird. Okay, it's weird, but is it _too_ weird?

Touya kneels down so that the spray of the shower is hitting his back and runs a hand down his abdomen. "Yeah. Right here."

Shindou swallows and stands in front of Touya and closes his eyes because he knows he can't watch this. But he's also kind of too hard to just do it on command, so he stands there a moment and focuses and listens to the water and then it starts to flow from him and he opens one eye to peek out and to see how Touya is reacting. And it's kind of amazing. Because if he'd known that Touya could look like this _ever_ he would have encouraged whatever behavior caused it. Touya is just completely unrestrained in his enjoyment and his hands are coming up to rub the moisture into his flesh and his head is thrown back so the shower is plastering down his hair and his forehead is showing and that is somehow, to Shindou, the hottest thing about this because Touya's fringe is always in the way.

When Shindou finally shakes the last few drops from himself, he kind of wants to collapse, but instead he kneels carefully and reaches out a hand to touch Touya's cock which is hard and hot. "Do you have to go, too?" he asks hesitantly.

Touya's eyes seem to spark and then he's standing and water is spraying so that it hits Shindou's thighs and then he's got a hot stream of liquid bathing his flesh and while he's not nearly as into it as Touya seems to be, it isn't repulsive. He would never want it any higher than where's it hitting between his pelvis and sternum, but there is that extra hint of being dirty that he's not certain would ever have occured to him alone.

And then it's over and he doesn't really feel any different except that he wants to get back under the spray of the shower. So, he stands and he walks into the water and adjusts the water temperature because it has started to cool and Touya turns and joins him and the sponge is found and lathered up again and they take turns soaping each other up which somehow leads to making out as they're covered in suds and then Touya is pressing him back against the wall again and has a hand pressing their cocks close as they rub together. 

The soap makes an effective enough lubricant that Shindou almost can't seem to find enough friction until Touya pushes against him just a little harder and then he is groaning and coming and coming and endlessly coming as Touya strokes him. There are a few more gentle tugs of his foreskin and his cock feels hypersensitive as he moves so that the water is beating down against the head and then it's washing off soap and come and anything else and then the sponge is on him again and Touya is smiling. "Would you like me to wash your hair?"

But the water is now getting almost cool, so Shindou shakes his head and pulls Touya under the water and finishes cleaning him off and kisses him one last time before he turns off the shower. "That was kind of hot," he says conversationally.

Touya brushes at his forehead where his fringe has started to lay flat again. "It went pretty much as I planned it."

"You... you _planned_ for that?" Shindou nearly slips on the wet floor.

"You deal well with sudden surprises, but not plans. I took my chances." Touya has the gall to look smug.

"I am so glad I realized I was gay."

Touya smiles and heads for the towels. "So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this as a birthday present to myself and it became what it wanted to be which is why the watersports are in there because that's not so much a kink of mine.


End file.
